Face It
by RecklessXRelentlessXRuthenia
Summary: Sakura finally getting the boy of her dreams meant to deal with a few issues that comes with it. Karin and Ino are not able to move on without a regrettable fight. Review! Inappropriate scenes an violence! HIATUS... :
1. Jealousy

Ok, this is a new fic I am working on. It was going to be a one-shot but my fingers seemed to be telepathic or something. They were typing on their own. If you're a SasuIno fan, you know this is nowhere near to be the fic for you. In my opinion, I hate Ino, or SasuIno. How can they be if they never even talked. I bet he doesn't even know her name. Ok more importantly, give me some good reviews, I promise I'll write more. Read please, oh and Karin too, ugh, (hate her.)

FACE IT

Jealousy can't bring you anywhere but the dock of shame.

**She saw him again. It's only been a year since they've encountered at Orochimaru's hideout. On a mission to arrest a trio criminals from the mist, Jounins Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyuuga, and Tenten stood in the abandoned building inhabited now by the criminals. The dark-haired byakugan user shifted his gaze repeatedly, trying to locate the criminals. "There. Haruno, make your move." He said quickly jumping over a broken furniture along with his girlfriend Tenten. The blond didn't make a move, she just stared at her childhood rival in jealousy as the pink-haired jounin smashed the wall open with her palm. The effect caused the whole east side of the building to crumble and collapse.**

"**Tenten now!" Sakura yelled as she cracked her knuckles and pulled up her gloves, she sure have matured over the years, the now sixteen year old became more confident and independent. She didn't rely on Naruto's protection, nor her sensei's, she didn't deny it either, but to the pinkette, it made her feel weak and vulnerable to anything.**

"**Right! Ninja tool summoning!" The brunette with the panda buns jumped up in the air drawing a bit of blood on her thumb, then pulled out a long scroll twisting herself between it and casting a barrage of ninja tools towards their opponents. The first one, a green haired guy in his early twenties apparently appeared with an angry look on his face. His partners were down. He was probably the leader judging by his posture. The man threw a dark gray item in the middle of the leaf ninjas, but they already moved, Ino rolled over out of balance, she was heading straight towards the smoke, the toxic smoke released by the green-haired nin from the mist, he smirked at his work and pulled up his mask avoiding the poisonous smoke he just released. He headed towards Ino, she seemed to be the only one off-guard and insight, the others probably escaped. 'She should be easy.' He thought bitterly. Making his way towards the poisoned Ino, he thrust his katana forward ready to slash her across her neck, but a hand fermly grabbed the katana and fractured it in one swift motion. The pink-haired jounin smirked at him, too caught up in her beauty and vibrant emerald orbs, the mist criminal went flying in the air and breaking at least three ribs. The cracking sound of his bones against Sakura's fist made a slight shiver run down Ino's spine. This was not the Sakura she knew, the old Sakura couldn't even protect herself that much, let alone save a teammate. Ino didn't want to feel like this, but it couldn't be helped, she hated her rival who for the past few years grew out to be her best friend. She hated Sakura because of her growth, her skills, her abilities. No, she can't, she just saved her life, she shoul'de been grateful, but none of that came out.**

**The blond lowered her head in shame, she didn't want to meet those happy energetic orbs of hers, full of love, affection and amity.**

**She did the only thing that came to her mind, she ran, ran away from the collapsing eyesore of a building, away from her teammates and out in the woods nearby. She sobbed her heart out. "I don't have to cry. That bitch is nothing, she just wants to show off that's all." She said to herself. A sound was heard through the woods, and she turned around abruptly meeting the eyes she most hated, wanted to avoid every now and then. Sakura's.**

**The pink-haired approached her best friend, (at least that's what she thought they were) and sighed seeing her all hunched and somber. "aa, Ino, there you are. We've bee-"**

"**Go away!" Ino cut her off short, not meeting her gaze. "Get away from me Sakura!" Said girl halted and her eyes widened. Ino was serious, she never called her Sakura like this, it's always been 'forehead this' and 'forehead that'. Sakura as stubborn as always ignored her and still approached her. She proceeded to place her hand on her friend's shoulder, but Ino grasped it and pulled it behind her back, Sakura's fighting instincts came in reality and hit Ino on her with her head. The blond pulled away backing up from the pain that could cause her a concussion. She shook her head and moved towards Sakura ready to punch her, but the pinkette dodged the attack and seized her wrists, pulling them behind her back, shoving her down on her knees and placed her foot at her back. Ino realized the position she was in and panicked, it was the same move Sasuke did at the forest of death with the sound nin, breaking his arms in the process. Sakura's breathing became ragged and uneasy, she felt bad about injuring Ino, but the blond attacked first, she couldn't just stand there and do nothing, she was not 'that' Sakura anymore. At least that's one of the things she isn't. But her love for her dear Sasuke hasn't died yet. **

"**Sakura! let go of me now!" Ino yelled and Sakura already released her, feeling guilty.**

"**I-I'm sorry Ino. But, what is wrong with you lately?" Ino ignored her and brushed past her. "I'm leaving." She just said and muttered a 'bitch' under her breath.**

'**I didn't do anything wrong. Wait, maybe it's her period! I can't believe I almost fought her.' She walked further into the forest, clearing her thoughts. But one seem not to leave.**

"**Sasuke-kun. Where are you?" She whispered, tucking a strand of pastel pink tress behind her ear.**

"**Does that pink-haired freak have to whisper his name everywhere and every day?" A certain redhead from a branch asked.**

"**Karin, you can't call Sasuke-kun's lover a freak." The blue-haired boy replied smirking.**

"**SHE IS NOWHERE NEAR MY SASUKE-KUN!" Karin shouted, her face inches away from the her companion.**

"**Heyb love birds, stop the shouting," An orange-haired teen said to the two quarrelsome teammates. **

"**Tell Suigetsu to shut the fuck up Juugo." Karin looked at Juugo and he backed away at the tip of the branch, aware of the sly smirk, the shark teen gave him.**

"**What the hell is that slut doing?" Suigetsu motioned towards the figure in the woods far away from them.**

"**You finally realized she's one." Karin said smirking at her teammate.**

"**No, I didn't mean the Cherry Blossom, she is perfect. But her, that blond that tried to seduce Sasuke last week through some kind of mind jutsu." He pointed directly to Ino, who was hiding in the bushes, kunai in hand.**

" **WHAT THE FUCK! SHE WHAT?" Karin yelled as her companions eyed her in disgust. She could blow their cover any minute now. That whore just won't shu up.**

"**Whoever she is, she seems to hate that pinkie too." Karin added, getting off the branch.**

"**What are you doing?" Suigetsu whispered. "Remember Uchiha's orders?" **

"**Let's take care of the blond Juugo. We don't want Sasuke's Blossom to get in trouble." Suigetsu got up fom his branch and rubbed his behind, he winced a bit at the pain the branch gave him, but shrugged it off.**

**The kunai in Ino's hand flew in Sakura's direction. Aiming on the back of her neck.**

"**Karin, let go of me you little…ahhhhhh! You bitch, you bit me. Why?" Suigetsu tried to get away from the redhead who purposely threw her arms at his waist, stopping him from saving Sakura. Juugo was sandwiched and couldn't move a muscle. Then, he teleported them to their lair in a puff of smoke.**

**Ino's eyes widened, her baby blue orbs traumatized by what she witnessed.**

**A raven-haired boy caught the kunai between his fingers twirling them. He didn't care who threw it, He got to see her again. Sakura unaware of anything happening around her, simply had her eyes closed. The Cherry blossoms blooming in the forest were so fragile, they fell over the blue-green meadow, showering over the teen below. She brought her arms up, bracing herself. Then she sensed the chakra behind her, the strong chakra, it was also a bit dangerous, but she recognized it. It would be a shame if she didn't.**

"**Sakura." The deep husky voice that belong to no one but him called. She turned around swiftly, meeting a pair of deep onyx orbs, penetrating orbs. She saw him again. It's only been a year since they've encountered at Orochimaru's hideout.**

**Sasuke stood there, his sword sheathed on his back. A softness traced his face slightly, he looked the same, just more manly and stronger features. Longer bangs and spikes of raven hair, with a bit of midnight blue glossiness.**

"**Sasuke-kun" She gasped, whispering his name. There he was, the cold boy, troubled spirit, that's what he was.**

**She didn't dare approach him, he was the one that did. Her short pink hair swayed along with the wind, pale blossoms brushing against her locks.**

**She stared at the ground, not knowing what to say, she couldn't convince him to go back to Konoha with her, it was merely impossible. Unless he's done with his brother, Sasuke would never return. At least that's what she thought.**

"**What are you doing here?" She said turning her gaze away from him.**

"**I-Sakura… I miss you." Hearing those words from him made her feel special, and cherished somehow. "Since that time I left you in the bench. I- something made me feel… guilty. I have a confession." He approached her slowly, feet brushing past the flowers and petals scattered over the meadow.**

**Ino stayed hidden, a bit mad that her kunai didn't reach it's destination. 'I wonder if he saw me.' She thought. 'Wait! what confession?' **

**The only thing she remember was a flash of black-blue and pink mingling together, smashed in a passionate kiss that made her heart sink in her stomach.**

"**Bitch."**

**Don't worry, it this sucks, just tell me so I can discontinue, otherwise, your reviews are my most addictive drugs,(oops)**

**Obstacles of love chapter three will be out soon, I'm actually working on it right now.**

**Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Strange

**Sorry it took so long, you guys might enjoy the next few chapters, I may add limes or lemons. I don't know. It was rated M for a reason, muhahahahah, oops. Just beware young minds. Even if I'm sorta young myself. Well… Enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyhahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaim: I don't know why I bother deny this, but I hope to control Kishimoto-sama and bring Sasusaku alive. I don't own Naruto, though I wish I could. Seems to me Narusaku is more likely to happen in the show than Sasusaku, all these bondings for nothing?! Those hints? those moments together getting closer and closer? Cross your fingers Sasusaku fans, including me. On with the story, I talk too much. In this case, write too much notes.**

**Strange**

"Why, that?! I can't believe this." Ino hissed angrily to herself behind the bushy trees in the forest. Her eyes were already drenched, almost painful as she try to fight back the tears at the corner of her eyes. Her baby blue orbs becoming watery and glistening with tears. "Why does she always have to be so fortunate? whywhywhywhywhywhy?" The teen started pounding her head insanely, pulling at her long glossy bleach blonde locks.

Ino had liked Sasuke since she first layed eyes on him, but that doesn't matter, everyone else did too. Even Sakura. Her hands fisted at that, Sakura. She got the powers, the abilities, even the looks now that she's growing into a beautiful girl, no woman. The pinkette was sixteen, she was blessed with the superlative curves in Konoha, her short stylish pastel pink hair, her taste of fashion, everything, her hotness even seem to rival Tsunade-sama's. And Sakura's new fan club almost outnumbered Sasuke's immortal one, still waiting until he returns. Single, if they're lucky, lucky, if Sakura tragically dies.

And now, that forehead had her Sasuke-kun, all mingled up together, like two lost loves that found each other again after an eternity.

Come to think of it, Ino asked herself why she even liked Sasuke in the first place, only two things came to her mind, good looks, and wealth. Also, he's an Uchiha, who doesn't like Uchiha. Yeah, she knew how to screw him good, since thirteen, she's been pleasuring horny men that crosses her path, and that drew her to wanting Sasuke more and more, she wanted to feel him inside her too, even if it was only once. And she'll make sure of it. She wanted to do anything to make him see her, just like last time, she'll try again and again, even if she has to use force. Or murder.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun…" That was all Sakura could manage to whisper as she felt cold lips meet her pale neck. She shuddered a bit at how cold even his skin was, but when he pulled her by her waist and whispered words she didn't understand, words she couldn't believe even if pigs came flying by, words that made her broken heart healing up on its own accord, due to Sasuke's confession, Sakura couldn't help the small tears from slipping down her cheeks.

"Sakura. I always thought there was something between us, even you know it. I don't hate you, I never have and I never will, even if I was hexed, I could never deny myself any longer. Since that time, that time in wave, you cried for me, I felt like I wasn't alone, someone else actually cared about me, cared about something more than my looks, and my genetics. Someone that cares for me, even if I die, I'll know someone else cares. Sakura…I…I…" She silenced him with a slow passionate kiss, this time, his lips felt warm. Maybe at it was because of their contact, maybe his change of heart. She couldn't take it, she heard him talk so many words for the first time, maybe he just spoke for the following three years. She thought randomly. She only wanted him now, nothing more.

The slow lips to lips kiss was too unadulterated, it was pure, but teens these days had their own ways of kissing. Soon, his tongue was thrusted gently into her mouth, challenging hers, Sasuke pulled her closer, as she wrapped her slim arms around his muscular neck, wanting to feel more of him every second. They tenderly leaned against one of the cherry trees in the forest, Sakura met the firm but surprisingly smooth surface of the tree, frail cherry blossoms, the color of the kunoichi's hair, but paler, swayed around them, embracing the couple lovingly. Her sweet cherry lips mixed with his tomato-like ones, somehow turning her on.

"Well, who would've thought our Sasuke would be sooooo compassionate towards a mere leaf ninja?" Suigetsu watched far away from the couple, masking his chakra, he felt a certain part of his body twitch in anticipation, his member was twitching at the sight. What the fuck? They're only making out, nothing more. He thought nervously. But, she looks so beautiful. "So, beautiful." He whispered aloud.

"Who?" Juugo said slyly as Suigetsu's mind was overpowering his mouth.

"Fuck!?" Suigetsu cursed feeling not so secretive. He might be attracted to Sasuke's girl.

"Thank God the slut isn't here to witness this." Suigetsu sighed in releif.

"Speaking of slut, where did you dump her?" Juugo asked.

"Well…" Suigetsu didn't wanna say what the hell got over him, but he just have to hide it. He and Karin will be the only ones to know about what happened. He didn't even know where she was anyways. Probably back at the lair.

"Well? What? Where is she?" Juugo asked again, a bit impatient. Hope he doesn't go killer now.

"Relax, you don't care that much do you?" Suigetsu stood up, almost eye level with the kid. "No, I don't, but Sasuke does." Juugo said nervously now.

"Are you ok? Sasuke would rather be gay than think about Karin in that way!" Suigetsu exploded. "Look for yourself then." He gestured her towards the heated kissing couple.

"I wasn't talking about it like that Suigetsu. Sasuke needs Karin to track down Itachi."

"ooH."

"Oh yes, only a fool who fell on the head would even sleep with that crazy woman. And isn't she older than Sasuke? Or something?"

"Dimwit! we're all the same age." Suigetsu said loudly. I think even if Karin's slutty attire makes her look older. She isn't that bad, considering what we've done moments ago. I wonder where she is. Damn, Sasuke's chick is hot. I shouldn't think of that, but I can't help it. It's… it's too much. Why me? Why do I have these feelings? I am a shark dammit. The king of the sea. Wooh.

Juugo watched in awe at the heated couple, almost as if they were one person, their bodies mingled up together too intimately for his virgin eyes.

"J-Juugo? I think this might be a good time to kill." The shark-like boy whispered nervously, pulling at his cloak's collar nervously, his eyes set on a fuming familiar Redhead. The woman growled like a grisly bear, teeth as sharp as Suigetsu now, her unruly red hair spiked up at all sides.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She lunged aimlessly forward at the couple, feet away from them. A large arm grabbed her by the forearm and led her away.

"LET ME AT THE BITCH! I'M GONNA… URHHHHH!" Karin was incensed by the scene.

"Damn it woman! Can you be less loud and ugly!?" Suigetsu fought the urge to slap her.

"Oh, and less annoying too." Juugo added, smiling as if it was a normal thing to say.

"You're blowing our cover. If Sasuke finds us here…" Suigetsu stopped abruptly at the other woman that appeared in front of him. Another slut, familiar huh. He thought, smirking inwardly.

"Hey! It's you." Suigetsu chuckled darkly. "Enjoying the heated show?"

His jaw got acquainted with a nice swift chakra-filled punch.

"Filth." The woman said before gripping the dazed Karin out of Juugo's grip.

Apparently, she doesn't know what the orange haired teen giant could do to her, if she did, she wouldn't even dare to step near team Hebi at all.

"Hey! Who the fuck do you think you are? Put me the hell down before I… ahhhh" Karin gasped, then screamed as she felt herself falling down.

"As you wish." The woman said before releasing her on the harmless gorund.

Karin waited for the pain to engulf her body, but as she saw none of that came, she fluttered her eyes open meeting with huge beautiful baby blue ones.

"Hey, what… what the hell do you even want with me?" Karin almost yelled.

"Whatever, even if I think… I know you're just a weakling, but there is something we both want for ourselves and to get rid off."

"And… What the fuck will that be?"

"Uhh, I thought you could've been a little smarter considering you aren't blonde."

"What does that make you then?"

**It's not really a cliffhanger, but I'll try to make a longer chap if you review.**


	3. A deal

**A deal**

"Sasuke-kun… I- I don't get it. What does this mean? Really." Sakura asked, she was doubting him again. His words, she thought he was just going to use her then throw her away, like a rusting tool.

"Sakura, don't make me repeat myself." He smirked as he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

She blushed at this, rubbing her palm over the kiss gently as if she were trying to hold on to it. As if she were trying to mesmerize it.

Sitting under the blossoming tree, herself between his legs and cheeks pressed together, Sakura thought for a moment, she totally forgot about the mission. She forgot about her teammates, and she totally forgot about Ino.

"Ino…" She whispered as her jade orbs widened in realization.

"Huh?" Sasuke gave her a quizzical look.

Sakura turned to look at him, directly in those eyes, those deep onyx orbs that ones held such hate and something else… something soft… something… loving?

"Ino, I forgot about her and my other teammates." She whispered to no one in particular.

"Hn. About her." Sasuke gritted his teeth at the sudden memory of that girl. That little slut tried to seduce him, with no luck of course. But it was still annoying to him.

He thought she was going to yell for backup, or fight him because he was a missing-nin., however the blonde had other plans.

_The inn was cold that night, as well as him. Sasuke didn't mind since he was always cold anyways, in the inside and out. The red-head was being bitchy again to the shark boy as the orange-haired one stayed quiet. Why the fuck did he even keep her? He didn't know but everyone deserved a chance since the shark talked him into putting her in the team._

_He gritted his teeth as he found his toothbrush missing, again._

_Last time he found it near the hot springs with strings of red hair stuck in it, the raven-haired teen puked as he dared to smell it. Dear God, he didn't want to know where that 'thing' had been or what it had been used for when it wasn't in his possession. Being the genius, he simply let Karin get away with it._

_However, this time he found it missing again, oh, he would be strangling her later. Sasuke hated shopping and going to the store too often gets on his nerves._

_Sneaking into the red-head's bathroom, he nearly fainted. What the hell had she been doing with all those sticks with his name on them? And… oh God, his old toothbrush was there, covered in… ewww… cum… Karin's._

"_Fuck. She needs help, seriously." He said disgustedly as he turned away from the mess._

_He went back to his room, feeling sick, the only thing he had to do to get his mind off was to keep himself busy. The raven-haired teen simply grabbed his sword, polishing it gently as if it were a person. He sensed a chakra, one that originated from…_

"_Sasuke-kun. Nice to see you again." A half-naked blonde stood at his door, her face tacky with too much makeup. He scowled at her and tightened the grip on his katana._

"_What do you want?" He asked, never leaving his position, if this girl was going to fight him, it could be done with two hands behind his back. He didn't need to know what status she was but judging by her chakra intensity, she's not even a match to younger Sakura. At that, he frowned. Why the fuck was he thinking about her now? And was that a compliment or an insult? Both? No. He needed to get rid of this fan girl before she does something drastic. Sexually, really. Sasuke wasn't new at this, women were always throwing themselves at his feet. For he didn't know why. So a simple scowl or a glare would probably make them back up a little._

_He feels like he wanted to remember her name, just so if he returns by any chance he might rat her out. No, that was not an Uchiha's style, so he forgot about it._

_She made her way towards him slowly, her hips swaying visibly, and her bony, yet flabby thighs moved along with her disgusting walk._

"_What do you want before I throw you out of my sight." He said through clenched teeth._

_Ino still approached him, then dared o try to touch him._

_Sasuke slapped her hand away and got up, his sword graciously behind his back and his bag on one shoulder. He felt a small grip at his wrist and he turned around, sharingan blazing red and black. "Don'.Me." He ripped his hand away._

"_But, Sasuke-kun, don't want me? It's been so long since I've seen you. Talked to you, or touch y-"_

"_Hey, Sasuke! When is it time to-" The shark companion came in, his eyes flickered with lust at the blonde. She was wearing such a revealing outfit that if she bent over, he could see her 'thingy.' _

"_I didn't know this inn provided free whores." He smirked as Sasuke took this as an opportunity to get the hell out of here._

"_I'm not a whore sharky, now get out of my way. I have a man to seduce." She said slyly as she gripped his collar in an attempt to kiss him._

"_What the hell? I've seen hotter babes that've tried that and they weren't even half-way to begin with. They weren't even as close as seeing his back." He snatched her petite hand away. "Now, get the hell out of here before I release another slut that may kill you." He said as he brought her head down in a bruising kiss that tore a piece of her bottom lip. He knocked her out and threw her in the dumpster behind the inn near the homeless men. "Have fun guys! But don't eat her, she's from leaf." He yelled and followed Sasuke who rolled his eyes._

"Are you sure Sasuke-kun? It must've been someone else y'know." Sakura said.

"Hn. I have the sharingan Sakura. I wasn't mistaken." He replied, bringing her up with him. "Are you going back?" Sakura asked sadly, knowing his answer.

"I have to. You know that Sakura, I have to kill him." He pulled her chin to look at him.

"I know, but… Is it really worth it?" Sakura was almost in tears, he always made her cry. This was very annoying, it was getting old, he wanted to get this revenge shit out of the way and make her happy. He's always wanted to, but someone else took his place.

"I have to go, and I won't mention anything, though, I trust you. Don't disappoint me Sasuke-kun. Promise me you'll come back… if not for me, but for Naruto-kun."

"Naruto-kun, huh." He smirked instead of scowling.

"Yeah, we're friends now I guess, since he's dating Hinata now and all, our relationship is platonic." Sakura could've sworn she heard Sasuke sigh in relief.

"I'll come back for you Sakura. I promise." He kissed her on those sweet cherry lips of hers, his tongue rubbing hers passionately. Sakura has never thought about doing this with anyone but Sasuke, and here she was kissing him, him, Sasuke Uchiha. What more does she wants?

"And… What the fuck will that be?"

"Uhh, I thought you could've been a little smarter considering you aren't blonde." Ino tried to act emotionless, but Sasuke and Sai were just that inimitable.

"What does that make you then?"

Ino stood dumbfounded for a second at what the red-head had said, she was right.

"Let's just get right down to business here." Her eyes held a strong gaze of mischief, one that was almost greater than Karin's.

The redhead straightened herself, pushing her chest forward to reveal large glossy breasts half-hidden behind her short boob tube that hugged her upper fatness.

Ino was disgusted but couldn't say anything since they were both almost the same anyways. Karin's shorter shorts held her flat ass firmly, she gripped at the wedgie it gave her and winced at the pain it gave her ass.

"Never worn anything comfortable?" Ino asked, grimacing.

"Whatever bitch. What do you want? I have to return to my dear Sasuke-kun and we're going to make sweet love." Karin tried to make cute eyes but Ino didn't by it.

"Oh yeah? Last time I checked, he was making out with Sakura in the forest."

Karin growled like the beast we all know she is.

"I'm here to make a deal with you. You like Sasuke-kun, I… 'love' him and well, Sakura got him right now."

"Your point is…" Karin thought way to hard so she had to ask.

Ino slapped herself, who knew blondes were smarter than redheads? (**No offense, it's the story. One of my best friends is blonde so don't get offended if you're a blonde or redhead.)**

"So, my point is we should get Sakura out of the picture." Ino said, hands on her hips.

"Out of what picture?" Karin stood there confused about what the blonde was talking about, and who Sakura was.

"Are you serious?" Ino screeched at Karin.

"And, who's Sakura?"

"Shut up, I'll explain. Don't want you to waist anymore brain cells than you already have." Ino hissed as she took the girl's hand and led her near the bushes where Sasuke and Sakura were.

"Her. She's gaining at Sasuke-kun. I don't know what she did but she's winning him I can feel it. They used to be on the same team when they were genin and she was so annoying with that-"

"Enormous forehead and pink hair. What a freaky whore!" Karin finished as Ino smirked, she thought the redhead was getting it.

"Right. We could-"

"Work together and get her out of the frame." Karin said and held her head from putting to much thought into what was going on.

"Yes, and it'll be wise for you to let me finish you know." Ino hissed.

"Wait… You're from leaf?" Karin asked, being stupid again.

"So close…" Ino whispered. "You are so stupid. Don't you recognize my headband at all or my chakra? And you call yourself a chakra tracker?" Ino flicked a finger on her forehead. "And you were right. We could get her out of the 'picture' not frame."

"Same thing bitch." Karin hissed back, but smirked as she found a partner to help her fantasies come true. Once she's done with the pinky, she could get the persistent bitchy blonde out of the way too and get Sasuke-kun for herself.

"What do you say? We get her first since she's the closest to him, then we could fight all we want." Ino suggested mischievously at the redhead.

"Ummmm…" Karin looked thoughtful for a long moment as if she were retarded.

Ino slapped her forehead again, "Don't think too much. Your brain has reached it's capacity. We need some more to finish what we want to happen. If you want we could always have a threesome." Ino said slyly at the last part.

"What's a threesome?" Karin asked, forgetting about everything else.

"Forget it. Just say yes we have a deal so I could have Sasuke all to my-" Ino noticed Karin flinch when she was about to say 'myself.'

"I don't know. I want to fight myself for his love, I don't know if you'll end up killing me yourself in the process." Now Karin was starting to think, she stole some of Ino's brain cells in order to boost up hers with the help of chakra.

"Hey, my head feels weaker, oh well." Ino ignored it and narrowed her eyes at the bush.

"Wait…"

"What now?" Ino asked impatiently.

"You're from leaf, how are you going to get Sasuke to stay with you? You'll get in a hell lot of trouble with your Hokage."

"You nuts, one hot night of sex with him is enough for me." Ino said carelessly, but as she finished her sentenced, she felt a pang of regret. As if she was disrespecting herself and Sasuke's privacy. He was a missing-nin after all. If she gets too involved, she'll get in trouble with the Godaime. Oh well, it's not like she cared anyways.

"So, what do you say Barin? Do we have a deal?" Ino gave her a hand, which Karin started a stupidly, not knowing what it was for.

"First of all it's Karin, not Barin, two… I… Uh. Fuck! I forgot." Karin cursed at her stupidity in these things. The only thing she knows was tracking chakra strings or patterns. Nothing more, nothing special nor less.

Karin tried to look thoughtful but failed miserably as her head started to heart. Ino's brain cells didn't last as long as she'd expect. But at least she fund some in that blonde head of hers that only screamed SEX! SASUKE! And STUPIDITY!

"Ummmm…" Karin smirked…

He left, he was leaving her again and as much as she wanted to scream to Tenten and Neji to come and help her bring him home, she couldn't. What for? They were just going to kill him probably anyways. He was even in the Bingo book! No joke.

If she screamed now, not only would she betray her words, she'll betray him.

He was finally opening up and she would not fuck it up, she would have to deal with Ino later. Sakura couldn't believe what Ino had done, so if she decided not to talk about it to anyone, so be it. He was hurting too much, the pain was visible in his dark obsidian eyes, she personally saw them, as if she even felt like they were her own.

"I love you Sasuke-kun…" She whispered to no one at the forest, tucking a piece of bubble gum locks behind her ears.

" Want me to make you swallow those words bitch?" Sakura's instincts shot up, her fist colliding with a slimy tacky face that she's never seen before, and she was glad to sent whoever it was a few feet back from her.

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura demanded as the bleeding woman stood, setting her jaw back in pace in a snap… "Ow!" She screamed and the pinkette had to cover her ears.

Sakura didn't have time to waste, she had to join her teammates soon, before they get too suspicious.

"Hurry up idiot! If you came here to fight go ahead and ask me to arrange a special coffin for your sorry ass." Sakura was angry at this whore who just appeared out of nowhere and start bitching about this and that, specially under her breath.

"Your life ends here." The woman said as she lunged towards a smirking Sakura.

**Please review! Sorry I took too long **


	4. Fight! Sakura Vs Karin!

_**RECAP**_

Sakura didn't have time to waste, she had to join her teammates soon, before they get too suspicious.

"Hurry up idiot! If you came here to fight go ahead and ask me to arrange a special coffin for your sorry ass." Sakura was angry at this whore who just appeared out of nowhere and start bitching about this and that, specially under her breath.

"Your life ends here." The woman said as she lunged towards a smirking Sakura.

_**

* * *

WARNING: Small tiny Nejiten lime**_

**Fight! Sakura Vs Karin!**

Tenten's soft moans aroused the brown-haired ninja even more, his lips ran kisses between the valley of her full breasts as her legs grasped his waist unconsciously.

Suddenly a scream from far away interrupted them, causing Neji to activate his byakugan immediately. "What is it Neji?" Tenten asked, breathless from her pants and kisses.

"I heard a scream, it's far from here though." He stopped his actions, glancing away from their tent. "Are Ino and Sakura back yet?" Tenten asked.

"No. Haven't heard from any of them."

"Shit, they better not be fighting again, Sakura could kill her."

"Hn." Neji smirked suddenly, oh that handsome face of his lowering towards her entrance.

"N-Ne-Neji… What- Ohhhh!" Tenten's own moans cut her off as Neji started to lick her from down there, his tongue flicking her pink folds, her hands pulling his long hair.

"They can wait… ohhhh…" She whispered, moans engulfing their tent again.

* * *

"Your silly punches can't even damage a cockroach. How pathetic, you can't even beat my clone." Sakura taunted the red head, sitting on a branch as the stranger was getting her ass kicked by Sakura's clone. And it wasn't even using chakra on its moves.

"Shut up! Bitch!" Karin spat at Sakura, her red eyes filled with anger, pathetic anger.

"Little slut! You came out of nowhere and start-"

"Hold that thought." Sakura said, jumping off the comfortable branch. Her fist met with the redhead's tanned face, Sakura could feel the grease of Karin's cheek and the fat makeup against her gloved hand. Damn! If she looks this ugly with makeup, how does she look without it? Sakura's inner vomited insanely in her mind, her eyes watery and red from disgust. She sure didn't want to know.

"Listen to me and listen close." Sakura started sweetly, then added pressure and menace through the next set of words. "I don't know what the hell you want from me, but I'm from leaf and from the looks of you, stupid is written all over your face. I don't even know your name, so if you're some kind of rogue ninja, bring up your courage so I could have some fun. Or this punch should already enlighten you. Get lost!"

"Never bitch!" Karin stood up, wincing as she caressed her swollen jaw from the pain.

"Wow, I didn't even use chakra on that one either." Sakura mocked, confidence written all over her face. "Makes me wonder if you're a civilian and not a kunoichi."

"Shut up! I can beat you and I can get help if I wanted."

"Well you better get it fast because trust me. You really need that help, just hope your companions aren't as foolish as you." Sakura taunted, her eyes bored because she was wasting time. Their mission was over, yes, and they still had two days more days until it was due. So, this encounter with the redhead is almost like a little basic training.

"Hurry the hell up already! I want to have some fun!" Sakura threw a second punch at Karin throwing her towards her clone.

The clone smirked and kicked the falling woman's abdomen.

Karin gasped, feeling the air caught around her throat as she realized the pink haired girl's hand around her throat. Karin felt panicked, Ino didn't tell her how strong this girl was and come to think of it, her forehead wasn't that bad either, it was actually… beautiful.

Man, I need some help, but Ino can't help he now since she doesn't want to be found by her teammate. Karin thought nervously. I hope she doesn't kill me, I still have to try and seduce Sasuke.

Karin felt relieved as oxygen pumped into her lungs again, she spared her life.

A sudden pang of guilt washed over her, this girl wasn't that bad, if she didn't like Sasuke, they could possibly be friends. Ino on the other hand seemed obnoxious and mischievous.

But Karin wanted Sasuke and there was no time to be feeling guilty.

She performed a seal, her eyes turning black as her hair lengthened over her waist in a messy, spiky style.

"So, you're a demon." Sakura said seriously, her eyes narrowing at the transforming woman in front of her.

"Great, now you can put up a challenge?"

Karin growled in response as her fangs grew and her black nails prolonged in ragged, uneven shapes. Her face turned into a darker shade of brown with a giant red circle above her nose, almost like a clown, but much more like a polka dot.

"Orochimaru." Sakura hissed the snake's name in disgust and a flash of a crying Sasuke overtook her mind. He was so hurt that time, so confused it was… scary.

Karin's arm stretched, grasping the pinkette by the forearms, throwing her against a large tree. Karin smirked, "Got the bitch!" She said too confidently.

Then the smirk disappeared into a frown as Sakura's body collided with the tree, revealing a big log in her place.

"Substitution jutsu." Karin hissed as her large hand met another piece of log.

Karin was a basic curse jutsu container once in Orochimaru's lair, he got tired of her weak powers and moved on, so she got to keep it and sometimes rely on it. Even if it didn't do nothing but suck out your own powers and chakra.

Karin never used it that much for long, unless she's trying to escape.

She could lose her chakra sense because of it and that meant, Sasuke would throw her away. She could surrender and act pathetic, or she could just try and beat up the pinky.

* * *

His face remained soft since his encounter with Sakura. He was suppose to capture her and use her for his medical purposes, however, memories washed his brain and soon flashbacks engulfed his whole body.

He sure was surprised that all the wrong things came out of his mouth, things that were suppose to remain his mind, things he shouldn't have said out loud. However, even if his pride betrayed him, he was grateful to finally get everything off his chest.

Nevertheless, he had to see her again, even if it meant to sneak in Konoha and crawl his way to her window like a prince charming. He would make sure of that.

* * *

"This bitch never does anything right. She never has, never does and never… never will." Suigetsu mumbled as he wiped the blood off his leg. Karin bit him repeatedly earlier, all because of that beautiful pink-haired girl that was kissing Sasuke. She didn't want him to intervene and yet, look where it got him.

What was wrong with the world? It sure would bring a hell lot of trauma afterwards.

"Where is she anyways?" A deeper voice called behind him.

He gasped slightly, then recovered as he turned around, sharp teeth present in a large grin.

Sasuke raised a perplexed black eyebrow at his shark teammate.

"Well?" Sasuke crossed his arms in annoyance, his small glare increasing every second. "Dude, when don't you glare at people?" Suigetsu smiled nervously, wiping his hands behind his back.

"Off subject. We're leaving. Juugo's with me." Those were the only words Sharky heard from Sasuke before vanishing in a whirlwind of fire.

"Fuck! Now I have to drag her ass back." Suigetsu disappeared, pissed off.

* * *

Baby blue eyes were glancing everywhere. The quick flashes of Sakura's clones attacking the demon (Karin) were merely invisible by now.

Ino was slowly regretting joining Karin in that little alliance she herself initiated.

She knew that sometimes, certain ninjas are as stupid as a brick but can fight like a crazed maniac. Like Naruto, he sure can be stupid at times, but he fights and respects everyone well enough to cover up his foolishness at times.

This certain Karin was lacking on both sides. She was stupid and weak. What kind of ninja was that anyways? Ino sure felt the pang of guilt washing over her when she shook Karin's hand. When she eagerly suggested that they annihilate Sakura, put her in a vegetative state. Sakura was Ino's best friend and look what she was doing, just because of a cold-hearted boy who never even knew her name possibly. It was not even worth it.

What the hell are you talking about? You know you want Sasuke! He is hot, sexy, wealthy and hell! This personality of his was one of the reasons he was even cooler! Don't you dare back away now! Forehead always had to have everything, she had the looks, the curves, the hair, even the eyes! She even have a fan club! Worst of all, She. Has. Sasuke. So get it through that thick skull of yours that for once you can have something that she doesn't. Remember all those times you thought you were special and thought you had everything! She came up and actually threw them in your face like she didn't care! Get your ass up and cheer for that redheaded slut to pound the pinky.

Ino was going insane, her mind was slowly fusing insanity! Damn it all to hell and back!

* * *

"Neji… ah…" The brunette moaned in pleasure as the Hyuga's thrusts died down, resulting in her third climax and Neji's second.

Both teens panted, catching their breath and smiling at each other. (Mostly Tenten.)

"Am… ma…Amazing…" Tenten whispered before dozing off.

Neji smirked, his eyes immediately switching to byakugan mode in a fierce way. The other younger girls haven't came back yet and he could sense their chakra from far away in the woods. And there was a third one that was very ugly. He assumed they were attacked an were fighting the enemy 'together.' He didn't know the half of it.

"I'm going to look for them Tenten. Stay here, on guard." He pecked her cheek and left.

* * *

Something was off, Sasuke could feel it. He could only sense trouble, foolish trouble.

"Karin." He hissed, eyebrows drawing close together in annoyance.

"You sense it to Sasuke-san?" Juugo asked as he jumped near Sasuke to catch up.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded, his eyes quickly activated to sharingan mode.

"I told her not to use it unless you told her so. It could totally destroy her powerful sense of chakra. She could lose it forever." Suigetsu chimed in, his long sword behind his back.

"Stupid woman." Sasuke muttered as Suigetsu grinned in agreement and Juugo got distracted following a bird. "Hey?" The orange-haired teen ran back towards his teammates as Suigetsu yelled after him."I can't believe that bitch! She never gives up." Suigetsu landed on a branch, watching the scene below. Karin was being thrown around like a volleyball in her demon form by the Blossom's clones. The real Sakura was almost dozing off on an another branch of a cherry tree further away, a small brown book in hand with the sign off the leaf village.

"Sakura?" Sasuke stopped abruptly, inwardly smirking at the scene.

Why the hell did he put Karin on the team anyways? She couldn't even defeat Sakura's clones and judging by their movements, they weren't using average chakra, they weren't even using as much as one's feet.

"How pathetic!" Suigetsu yelled, catching the attention of a fuming redhead and another person.

"Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes quickly widened, then back to normal at the person.

Their famous kekkei genkais clashing furiously with each other.

"Noooooo!" Sakura cried from a distance, although it was already too late.

**

* * *

This story is far from over my fellow reviewers. Thank you all those that review. Next chapter might have actions scenes and not so much Sasusaku limes but you never know what the younger Uchiha will do. Just hope and review!**

**This I will tell you that it may have a sequel. Ok, enough said. Please review!**


	5. Thoughts

_**Not so much action here, more on what Sasuke and Sakura are feeling. Next chapter might be longer than this of course. And maybe our favorite orange ramen-lover ninja might make an appearance.**_

_**Love the reviews! Keep them coming and my updates will be faster even if I am working on the other stories! Sorry for the long wait and Thank you all of you that reviewed.**_

_**For the ino loves, sorry but she is not near to be good but I'll tell you this, she will be later on. just keep reading and send me those reviews so you can find out and what's in store for SasuSaku.**_

* * *

_**RECAP**_

"How pathetic!" Suigetsu yelled, catching the attention of a fuming redhead and another person.

"Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes quickly widened, then back to normal at the person.

Their famous kekkei genkais clashing furiously with each other.

"Noooooo!" Sakura cried from a distance, although it was already too late.

**

* * *

Thoughts**

* * *

"I haven't expected you to be here Uchiha." Neji smirked as he got into a fighting stance.

"Hn. Byakugan weakening already Hyuga." Sasuke didn't ask, he stated.

The two prodigies glared as their kekkei genkais clashed furiously.

Sasuke left his Katana untouched, he will test the leaf's growth today.

"Want me to slice this pantene-user pretty boy in half?" Suigetsu suggested as he drew out his large sword in front of Neji's face.

Neji glared at him, veins popping at the side of his temples.

Sasuke's onyx eyes met with Sakura's emerald ones and what he saw disturbed him.

She was near tears- who wouldn't be? The love of your life was about to fight a battle to the death with your teammate and you should stay back and watch while you're busying your ass with a large bowl of popcorn? Fuck no!

"You can either come with me unharmed to the village or I can drag you back." Neji spoke strictly to the younger Uchiha.

"Hn." Sasuke, understanding the situation grabbed his katana, his eyes closing for a moment to think. Then he opened them, Mangekyou blazing with beauty and death as he placed his sword back in its shield.

"How-" Neji knew about this sharingan, he sure as hell didn't know how Sasuke got his so soon and probably so easily. He didn't kill his brother did he?

"I don't have time for this." Sasuke said through clenched teeth as a whirlwind of black fire pulled him away.

"Make it quick, I don't want to get blood on my sword." Suigetsu laughed.

"Sasuke-san doesn't want you to fight them." Juugo said quietly.

"Damn it!" Suigetsu cursed as he also vanished in a puddle of water. "You're on your own bitch!" He yelled to Karin.

Juugo just disappeared with the birds.

"No! Wait!" Karin gulped, this action of fear causing her to retreat from her demonic form. Wait! She was already demonic. Causing her to becoming more decent looking.

"She's no threat, just a lame duck." Sakura appeared.

"Figures, her chakra flows are rather deformed. Maybe she needs help, I can sense jealousy and an unhealthy obsession within her." Neji added as he looked at the red-head in disgust.

"Whatever."

"Sakura. I know you're trying to hide it." Neji got her right there, she didn't want to look guilty but maybe found that.

"H-Hide what?" Sakura smiled nervously.

"You're still in love with him. Aren't you?"

Sakura bent her head instead, Neji was too much of a genius.

"Hn. Don't let that interfere with your missions." Neji walked passed her towards the bushes behind them.

"You can come out Yamanaka if you were too scared of them."

"Now it's my chance." Karin whispered as she slipped away from their sight.

* * *

Ino had closed her eyes ever since Sasuke showed up, she couldn't fool Neji, let alone Sasuke. A wave of guilt washed over her suddenly, if it weren't for her own selfish desires for Sasuke, this would probably never had happened. She caught sight of Sakura who was walking alone towards their camping sight, her head down and her eyes shielded from sight. Good, no one wants to be drawn in such teary eyes. Ino thought carelessly.

Their journey back in Konoha was quite uncomfortable. Ino and Sakura were rivals, but today was very strange.

Ino was quiet as well as Sakura and Neji decided not to care now. It wasn't their mission to capture Sasuke, that's why he didn't want to go after him.

Also because Sasuke was emitting a dangerous chakra, as usual but even worse.

Tenten was rather ecstatic since she and Neji were having some 'alone' time.

* * *

The Hokage's Tower and the stoned-faces were the first things in sight, except for the tall rich trees and annoying birds.

"Ah, as usual. What's this?" Tsunade's smile turned into a frown as she noted an extra notice on their report.

"Hmm…" She raised the scroll higher as if it were difficult to read.

"You think we need a separate mission to detain him?" Neji stepped up and ask.

Sakura could feel her heart beat faster, she was thinking about all the things that had happened for such a short amount of time.

And she sure as hell was not about to spill out any information about her and Sasuke.

It was romantic to her, sure it was unlike Sasuke to do and say such things, but it was ok.

"You think he's still over there?" Tsunade continued.

"It's a possibility." Neji replied.

The other three kunoichis were silent, they were not such fans of reports but it couldn't have been a better excuse of their silence.

"You four should be up for it since you already know of his whereabouts." Tsunade's eyes met with her favorite apprentice's green ones and she sure as hell did not expect to see what she saw.

"Dismissed. Sakura can stay." She waved at the others as they disappeared on cue.

"You don't have to accept the mission." Tsunade said softly.

"You don't have to pity me Lady Tsunade." Sakura countered.

"As you wish Sakura. But, please…"

Sakura nodded in understanding, her feelings should not interfere with the mission.

Sakura had a hell lot to think about tonight.

* * *

Sasuke could feel his brain transforming, it was not even funny. One encounter with his ex-teammate and old feelings started to rush through his head.

He had to admit, Sakura was indeed beautiful. He knew that since he first laid eyes on her, but he had never loved her like she did him. He sure cared for his female teammate but never thought how or what really love was anymore.

Another inn, this one was healthier than the last one he'd been in. No whores trying to jump him, no fan girls stalking him and thankfully no Karin to seduce him while the others are away somewhere.

Sasuke laid on his back, the large bed with fluffy midnight blue pillows that matched his hair surrounding his lean body.

He closed his eyes to let sleep overtake him, but he couldn't, something was bothering him and he just wouldn't let go.

"Annoying thoughts." He muttered as he got off to the showers.

The younger Uchiha placed a palm on the shower screen, the warm water spraying over his muscles and every appendage on his body.

His eyes were spinning wildly with the sharingan, meaning he was thinking a lot and very hard. His emotions were mixed, very confusing and somewhat disturbing.

A blur of pink and emerald green flashed repeatedly in his brain, making him go insane with mixes of feelings and want.

He quickly got out, pulling a clean white towel to wrap around his well-built body.

Finally, the sixteen-year-old pulled on new black boxers, a pair of long loose comfortable black pants and a medium-sleeved black shirt with a large crimson design of a spinning sharingan that could make you dizzy when look at it.

Sasuke then sat on his bed, his eyes glancing at the full moon outside the larger window that was glistening with fat droplets of cool rain. A loud thunder snapped but that didn't startle him a bit, he had seen and heard scarier things.

He pulled on long black buckled-boots that ended a few inches below his knee.

Sasuke wanted to smirk about what he was about to do, but the chill running through his spine proved that he was fucking nervous as hell.

And Uchihas like him are never nervous, right?

He ran a hand through his dark wet locks, pulling them to prolong the spikes.

His sword was tucked in its shield behind the dresser but there was no freaking way he was about to leave it. Sasuke missed the old purple rope just because of that but he had his taste of fashion in some things. He grabbed his pack from the dresser and opened it to reveal one his new gears; a black leather chest belt. Now he could carry his sword with that. Sasuke had wasted to much time making himself look hotter than he already was. What was he trying to do to girls? And the gays? Melt the world? Set it on fire?

He stole a last glance at his belongings and jump out the window with a blinding speed.

"It's a big risk." He muttered to himself, not missing the flash of pink in his mind.

* * *

Sakura missed her old times with Ino, their friendship makeup didn't last for long after Sasuke's first departure from the Leaf. But it wasn't her who had first betrayed the village. Ino did when she saw him and decided to seduce him instead of talking him into bringing him back. Sakura had thought of a lot of excuses to make herself think Ino was just trying to bring him back by using her body, one she cherished so much.

What Sasuke had said, the small fight she had with her best friend and of course the fact that she was hiding behind the bushes.

It was so hard to let it go…

She slipped safely under the covers, her mind filled with flashes of spiky raven hair and dark onyx orbs.

"Sasuke…" She whispered absentmindedly. "What would convince you to come home? Even if not for me or with me. Bu for Naruto and the village."

_**You know they want to decapitate him right? **_Her inner sighed but Sakura chose to ignore her for the night.

_**They're upset with him for taking such hasty decisions and they're upset that they lost such a powerful boy with amazing unique skills, looks, duh, and he… Soon he might be the last one of his kind.**_

Sakura frowned at that, she had never ran into Itachi again since she was with her teammates and Sasuke was still gone.

Sleep never came to carry her away to the land of dreams where she could imagine herself and Sasuke surrounded by the flowers that blessed her namesake. Where they could make love and kiss, where they could run around with boys with pink hair? No, spiky raven hair and bright green eyes, girls with raven and pastel pink hair with black and green eyes.

"If only…" She trailed off, her eyes closing as sleep took her away.

She snuggled her fluffy pink and lime green pillows, inhaling the scent of apple and cherries. She sighed and then slipped away into sleep.

* * *

Sasuke didn't miss one bit of her words, he was pained to hear them.

His heart was swelling and it became painful. The teen sat on the girl's window, watching as her chest heaved up and down under the covers with every breath.

Maybe if the same stupid guards fall for his transformation sexy jutsu again, he might come here to watch her sleep, it might take away some hate and refill his heart with what he thought love was. What he wanted love to be?

He just might…

* * *

_**How was it? I know kind of boring but the excitement is coming later on. Patience my good people!**_

_**Just review!**_

_**Oh, and of course Naruto's going to the mission. It's one his dreams!**_


	6. Broken friendship

**Thank you those who reviewed! I love reading what's on your mind or what you thought of the story! Thanks to those who reviewed 'Charming Haruno' and my other stories!**

**

* * *

Broken friendship**

* * *

Sakura rose from a deep slumber, her hair messy and her eyes a bit dull.

She didn't feel like doing anything but sleep today, and that was what she was going to do. She also had to have a 'chat' with the so-called loyal kunoichi Ino.

_Yeah right, says the person who was making out with a traitor in the forest._

Sakura ignored her inner's comments and fell back on her bed with a thump.

* * *

Sasuke never woke up this late, he was usually so early, the sun scolded him.

However, this morning, the teen woke up at an unbelievably eleven in the morning.

Even Suigetsu woke up before him, it was so shameful but he hid it.

Last night, he had spent it a Sakura's, chakra masked perfectly and sharingan activated. He was surprised she didn't even see him by her window.

Going back was the easiest thing he has ever done in his life!

He didn't even have to mask his chakra nor hide his appearance, just walked back and leaped through the forest back home. Seriously, Konoha's guards would be responsible if there was an attack.

Sasuke finished his business in the bathroom, arranging his clothes from last night to a guarded spot so he can use them again tonight.

The only thing he benefited from sleeping in was the fact that he didn't have to smell Karin's angry bad breath. Sheesh, she forced herself to wake up every morning to get some unrequited alone time with the raven haired missing-nin.

Sasuke walked to the living room, grateful that he didn't have to escape-

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Someone purred behind him. _Oh no! Already!_

Sasuke held his breath, rolling his eyes in annoyance and disgust. _Did somebody lose a toothbrush already? This is going to be long._

"Get away Karin." Sasuke said in a dull tone as he kept on walking to get his mug.

"Sasuke? Have you seen my toothbrush?" Suigetsu showed up from his bedroom.

Sasuke heaved his shoulders, shaking his head in negation.

"My toothbrush is black dude." Suigetsu narrowed his eyes.

"So? Mine's…" Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke-san's toothbrush is pink Suigetsu." Juugo chimed in softly.

Karin gulped, she had taken the wrong toothbrush, she had brushed her own teeth with the wrong toothbrush and she had…ewwww, she had penetrated herself with the wrong…

"Karin-bitch? Are you thinking again? Remember what happened to your brain last week?" Suigetsu warned as he lifted a finger in a warning manner.

"Shut up Shargetsu, I love chum." She mocked.

Sasuke decided that it was his time to slip away and do his business. _I am so glad I got a new toothbrush, pink was so unnoticeable. Except when its on your head. Sakura… _

Sasuke sighed, Juugo following him as they left the angry pair quarrelling over nonsense.

* * *

"Mom, I have to go now." Sakura waved back at an identical older woman.

"Take care of those flowers honey!" The woman waved back with a flashy smile.

"Mothers." A teenage boy no more than fourteen muttered.

"Oh be quiet Sota and say goodbye to your sister." Mrs. Haruno slapped his back.

"No way! I am way too old for this shit! She is sixteen for crying out loud."

"Mr. Sota! You will apologize for your language and head to your room!" The pink-haired woman slammed the door shut.

"Typical Sota." Sakura muttered to herself as she headed towards Ino's flower shop.

Thoughts of when Sasuke explained to her how Ino seduced him and failed miserably rushed through her head. She couldn't understand it and she would not let it ruin her friendship again with Ino.

The flower shop came in sight and the familiar long blonde hair was the first thing Sakura saw. She walked even faster, her black skirt that ended above her knees swishing with her movements and her red blouse lifting with the wind, showing a bit of her creamy skin.

She found the blonde flirting with a customer, no older than twenty-one.

_She's still doing that?_

"Hi Ino." Sakura greeted her best friend, acting oblivious to the young man next to her.

"No hello for me sexy?" The man made a move to touch her shoulder.

Sakura took three steps away from the stranger, tightening her grip on her folder.

"Hi." Sakura said seriously to the stranger.

"Hey! Weren't we talking a second ago Moraicho?" Ino winked flirtatiously.

"Nah, you just want to get in my pants right?" Moraicho joked but Ino and Sakura took it seriously, their eyebrows narrowing in anger.

"Get out." Ino hissed at the stranger.

"Fine, call me pinky!" He winked at Sakura.

"I don't even have his number." Sakura muttered.

"So, what are you doing here forehead?" Ino asked with a new attitude.

"Ino…I wanted to talk to you." Sakura managed to say without breaking.

"Talk."

"I know you're still mad about what happened-"

"If that's what you want to talk about, you can leave." Ino said sternly.

Sakura who had flowers hidden behind her back, pulled her headband tighter over her head, her eyebrows close in danger, green eyes flaring in determination.

Sakura pushed the cherry blossoms in front of Ino's face, pulling a foreign purple and pink linked bracelet off her wrist.

Ino scoffed, tightening her grip on the flowers until they suffocated.

"That's how you want to do it then?" Sakura held back tears.

"Whatever, we are rivals again." Ino finished with anger as she pulled off her own bracelet. Both teens shook hands, crushing the bracelets with their strong grip.

"I never liked you from day one." Ino said.

"I thought I did, pig."

"Shut up forehead-slut."

"Let the war begin then." Sakura smirked as she vanished in pink petals, leaving behind a furious pig with blonde hair and broken bracelets.

* * *

"What was I thinking?" Sakura cried as she fell on her bed with large tears.

"We were always friends…" She muttered.

_**Yeah right! She was always the better one, the prettiest, she was not a virgin unlike you. Stop thinking about Sasuke and move on already! What about Naruto or Kiba? Neji even.**_

_You're making us sound like a whore._

_**Well…**_

_I value my body, I wouldn't just give it to anyone._

_**You mean you're still waiting for Sasuke-kun?**_

_I…I…I…_

_**Now you're sounding like Hinata-chan.**_

_You're not comforting me._

_**Just fight Ino-pig like you always were.**__That is so immature._

_**No way! you're sixteen! Still a child to me.**_

_We can't be, we've killed, we've seen lots of shit!_

_**Shit? W-**_

_No, don't start with me here._

_**Just forget about pig! Besides, you already have Sasuke.**_

_I…I don't know…_

_\__**Go to sleep and when you wake up, we'll start a new day.**_

_Hn._

_**Sasuke rubbing off on you?**_

_Whatever, I'm going to sleep, coming?_

_**Hn.**_

_Speak for yourself._

After a long, weird conversation with her inner, Sakura dozed off, not noticing the figure beside her closet.

* * *

**So short! Next chapter will be longer... Review please! Love those!**


End file.
